Król Stefan
UWAGA!!! Artykuł w edycji! Król Stefan 'Data urodzenia:' 'Wstęp:' Stefan jest królem Amedystii, królestwa słynącego z wydobycia ametystów, którego najbliższym sąsiadem jest Mała Ametystia, kraj niegdyś będący portem Amedystii. Nie cierpi swojego młodszego, przyrodniego brata Księcia Leona. Jest pierworodnym synem Króla Dartaniana i Królowej Kalisto. Z młodszym bratem, Stefana wiąże tylko krew ojca, ponieważ matka Leonarda jest nieznana. Stefan nie lubi zwierząt, ale toleruje psa młodszego brata, choć go nie lubi (z wzajemnością). Historia tego bohatera jest burzliwa. Lecz w każdym momecie swego życia jest nieugięty i zawsze umie uparcie postawić na swoim. Jest to jeden z głównych bohaterów fanfick'u: Kraina Lodu 2-Ciąg dalszy nastąpił... 'Historia:' Stefan urodził się w rodzinie królewskiej. Wychowywała go głównie matka, czyli Królowa Kalisto. Ojciec Stefana często wyjeżdżał, czasami z tego powodu jego rodzice się kłócili. Gdy Stefan miał 4 lata jego ojciec zginął na wojnie, ale wysłał jeszcze swoją ostatnią wole do jego matki. Napisał tam o tym co zrobił i o tym co zataił. Stefan na początku nie wiedział o co chodziło, miał 4 lata i stać go było tylko na to by domyślić się, że coś jest nie tak. Tego samego dnia poznał swojego, wtedy rocznego, przyrodniego brata: Leonarda. Przyniosła tego szkraba do zamku jakaś kobieta, wtedy jeszcze nie wiedział, że ta kobieta to matka jego brata. Od tamtej pory Stefan mieszkał w zamku z mamą oraz młodszym bratem. Z niewiadomego powodu zrobił się strasznie nerwowy, Leon go denerwował samą swoją obecnością. Mijały lata... Stefan wraz z matką i Leo jeździł na różne bale i tym podobne święta. Uczył się w pałacu, miał prywatnych korepetytorów. Uczył się między innymi : geografii, historii jego państwa ale nie tylko, kaligrafii, dobrych manier i zasad zachowania, języka amedystiańskiego jak i diametyksowego oraz arendellskiego dlatego, że były to w tamtych czasach najbardziej popularne języki. Uczony był nawet artykulacji, czyli wygłaszania przemówień oraz odpowiedniego mówienia by brzmieć po królewsku. Pewnego dnia do jego rodziny dołączył mały, wesoły psiak. Dostał go jego brat i dzięki Stefanowi jakby nie patrzeć pies dostał imię Gold. (R.16 fanfick'u: Kraina Lodu 2-Ciąg dalszy nastąpił) Lata tak leciały i leciały... W końcu Stefan poznał swoją pierwszą miłość, Kasandrę. Poznał ją na balu, była wtedy księżniczką. Od razu się polubili. Najpierw zostali przyjaciółmi, ale przerodziło się to w coś więcej. W końcu Stefan i Kasandra zostali parą. Gdy Stefan miał 17 lat, Waseltown podbił państwo, którym rządzili rodzice Kasandry. Stefan postanowił jej pomóc, bo jej jedynej udało się z tamtąd uciec. Rodzice Kasandry zginęli, a Stefan jej współczuł i sam nieco później przeżył to samo. Kasandra zamieszkała z nim i Leonem oraz jego matką w zamku. Królowa Kalisto miesiąc później musiała pojechać do Małej Ametystii (państwo, które niegdyś było ogromnym portem Amedystii, ale jego mieszkańcy zażądali by rozdzielić kraj na dwa), aby stamtąd wypłynąć w sprawach międzynarodowych. Lecz w czasie jej podróży przez morze, rozpętała się straszliwa burza, w której jej statek zatonął roztrzaskany przez wielką fale. Po tygodniu, gdy Królowa nie dawała oznak życia uznano, że nie przeżyła tego starcia statku ze sztormem. Stefan ledwo się trzymał, ale był twardy, jak skała. Kasandra tak, jak on niezauważalnie się zmieniała z dnia na dzień. Coraz bardziej chciała się zemścić. Przestała panować nad sobą, stała się chytra i nieprzyjemna. Miała czasami w oczach coś jakby szaleństwo... Uczucie między Stefanem, a Kasandrą z dnia na dzień słabło. Stefan stał się oschły, szorstki i nie miły, ale to co się stało parę dni po jego 18 urodzinach sprawiło, że stał się już dosłownie jak głaz. Kasandra, jego własna dziewczyna, próbowała go zabić! ZABIĆ! Stefan na szczęście uszedł cało. Kasandra uciekła i choć była ścigana nic to nie dało. Czas leciał i w końcu Stefan miał 21 lat. Jeszcze zanim został królem, musiał pełnić podobne obowiązki. Pierwszym, co zrobił było wybranie nowego, głównego ministra. Został nim Kasper, który zaczął pracować w zamku jak miał 15 lat, więc Stefan znał go dobrze. To właśnie Kasper pomógł wybrać Stefanowi jak i Leonowi, konia. Koniem Stefana został ciemny, czarno grzywy koń o granatowych oczach, duży, masywny i silny, zdrowy ogier. Otrzymał on imię Hades, od greckiego boga podziemnej czeluści i umarłych. Stefan wiedział co nieco o Grecji, ponieważ musiał się uczyć też greckiego i łaciny, w późniejszych latach. Koń Leona otrzymał imię Apollo, oczywiście to podpowiedział mu Stefan, bo wydawało mu się to dobre imię dla śnieżno białego ogiera. Pewnego dnia, kiedy rozpocząć się miał rok szkolny na Wyższym Uniwersytecie w Amedystii im. Królowej Angeliny I, Stefan oczywiście musiał się tam pojawić, bo taki miał obowiązek. Podczas gdy wygłaszał mowę, jego uwagę przykuła jedna z dziewczyn, która miała się tam uczyć. Była to Anastazja, jego teraźniejsza dziewczyna. Lata mijały, w końcu nadszedł dzień koronacji, tydzień po 21 urodzinach naszego Stefana. Odbył się z tej okazji bal, Stefan nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że niektóre osoby, które przybyły na bal jeszcze kiedyś zobaczy. Wtedy z nikim nie rozmawiał, oprócz swojej cioci, Królowej Lilien i swojego wujka, Króla Zefira, czyli rozmawiał z władcami Diametyksu. Jego wtedy 15 letnia kuzynka, Safira, cały czas chodziła za swoją mamą,. Parę razy Królowa Lilien wychodziła z nią z sali. No cóż gdy twoja kuzynka czyta w myślach, trudno sie dziwić, że w tłumie boli ją głowa. Leon cały bal przegadał, chodził tu i tam, ale i tak nie porozmawiał z każdym, przez to był winien Safirze 10 srebrnych talarów (jednostka pieniężna). Tak mijały lata, Stefan słyszał o osobach takich jak: Czkawka-wiking, który wytresował smoka, Merida - księżniczka, która pokonała przeznaczenie, Roszpunka-zaginiona księżniczka, z niegdyś magicznymi włosami oraz Elsa - królowa Arendelle oraz władczyni śniegu i lodu... Nie ciekawiło go to za bardzo w przeciwieństwie co do Leona, którego to fascynowało, a jak przyjeżdżała Safira, to potrafili we dwójke spędzić cały dzień nad książkami. Czas leciał tak jak leciał... Pewnego dnia Stefan dostał zaproszenie na bal do Arendelle, gdy Leon się o tym dowiedział od razu napisał list do Królowej Elsy, słyszał o niej takie rzeczy, że zdaniem Stefana do reszty przewróciło mu się w głowie. W końcu wyruszyli do Arendelle... (Część o tym liście z Arendelle dzieje się w ciągu pierwszych rozdziałów: Kraina Lodu 2-Ciąg dalszy nastąpił...) A to co działo się z nim później napisane jest w fanfick'u: Kraina Lodu 2-Ciąg dalszy nastąpił... na: =Kraina Lodu Wiki= 'Wygląd:' Stefan jest wysokim i dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzną. Ma około 2,10 m. Jeśli chodzi o twarz, to z Leonardem są do siebie podobni. Ma bladą cerę i wyraźne rysy twarzy. Posiada kruczo czarne włosy, a jego oczy są ciemno niebieskie. Rzadko się uśmiecha ale jeśli to robi to jego zęby rażą bielą. Chodzi ubrany w podobny strój do Arcyksięcia von Szwądenkaunta, ale nie nosi szarfy, ma szerokie nogawki od spodni na samym dole. Jego strój również nie jest pozłacany na krawędziach jak u Arcyksięcia, lecz posrebrzany. Guziki zapinające marynarkę są ciemno niebieskie. Stefan nie nosi żadnych orderów bądź ozdób na ramiona. Jego kołnierzyk rozchodzi się trochę na boki i nie ma takich ,,fikuśnych" wzorków jak u Szwądękaunta. Ogólnie strój jest czarny. 'Charakter:' Zapewne gdyby nie usposobienie króla, Amedystia miałaby pewnie nową królową, no ale cóż poradzić. Stefan jest poważnym, eleganckim królem. Jest też urodzonym biznesmenem. Można powiedzieć, że jest uparty jak osioł. W jego słowniku nie ma słowa śmiech, więc tym bardziej nie ma tam też zwrotu'' poczucie humoru''. Choć jest oschły i nieprzyjemny jest bardzo dobrze wychowany i zawsze uprzejmy dla dam. Czasami jest opryskliwy i ostry,ale potrafi być miły. Jednakże uważa że miłość nie jest dla niego, ponieważ kiedyś pewna dziewczyna złamała mu serce. Miał wtedy około 18 lat. Od wtedy po prostu myśli, że nie ma czegoś takiego jak prawdziwa miłość, choć w głębi duszy tak nie myśli, ale po prostu boi się zakochać. Zawsze nie był zbyt miły, ale od tamtego czasu stał się jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjemny. Choć nie jest lubiany jak np.: Elsa, to ludzie uważają, że rządzi sprawiedliwie i dobrze. Nienawidzi zdrobnień. 'Talęty:' 'Wady i Zalety:' 'Cytaty:' ,,Serio, ale ty wiesz, że to był sarkazm..." ,,Jak ja nie cieszę się twoim szczęściem wiesz..." ,,Też cię lubię. (...) Tak to był sarkazm" ,,Królewskie obowiązki się zbierają, a potem cie przygniatają..." ,,Wiesz jaka jest prawda? Życie to bagno..." 'Ciekawostki:' *Stefan miał początkowo 3 wersje: 1. Książe... 2. Król- Na tej pozostałam ;) 3. Handlarz Ametystów, taki jakby al'a Kristoff *Król ten miał 1 dziewczynę przed obecną, czyli Kasandrę teraz znaną jako ,,Ta której imienia nie wolno wymawiać'' itd.'' *Stefan jest jak skała, ale można go zmiękczyć. *Podczas tworzenia tej postaci autorka inspirowała się Rozalyndą czyli bohaterką z innego fanfick'a. *Leon tak dokładnie jest przyrodnim bratem Stefana. *Stefan ma czasami problemy z panowaniem nad sobą. 'Galeria:' Stefan_i_leoś.png Porównanko_nr......png Stefan_pony.png Bez_tytułu.png Kategoria:Postacie z opowiadań Kategoria:Postacie kocia16